


"Don't make me wait any longer"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for lockheed_london's smashing fic.  Up against the wall partially clothed sex. Drawn on my iphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't make me wait any longer"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Absentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784284) by [lockheed_london](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockheed_london/pseuds/lockheed_london). 



[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/user/kirious1/media/BF90FBED-AC9E-46E8-970B-AAC78E644F94-594-000001CAD4B491F0_zps2b161ed0.jpg.html)


End file.
